Hiei's Surprise
by DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: Hiei returns from Makai and goes to talk to Kuwa... But nothing is ever easy for this little fire youkai... Rating for poss later chap's... arn Hieibara, don't like don't read. Please R&R Currently on hold!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YYH in anyway shape or form.

I do not make any profit out of this.

Only the joy of reviews... If I get any...

Please R&R!

Kurama and Hiei were fighting.

No hold's barred fighting…

Things were getting bad.

Really bad.

They had both had cuts and slashes that were bleeding like crazy.

They were both in pain and trying not to show it.

Their cloths were a wreak and the field they were in was showing major signs of destruction.

Hiei had returned from Makai to find Kurama flirting with Kuwabara.

Kurama had thought it was because of Yukina and Kuwabara's past, but they had never truly gotten together, so he figured the he was fair game.

But when he had stated that, Hiei had simply punched him and called him a fool.

Kurama didn't get it until Kuwabara had stepped in to stop them as Hiei had brought his sword out.

Hiei had moved quickly to stop himself from hurting Kuwabara.

Then he got it.

He knew that Hiei liked him…

That's what it was always about…

All those rude remarks…

He was trying to deny he cared

Being willing to train him…

Was his way of showing that he did worry about him, even though he didn't want to admit it!

And, all that name calling…

Well we all know how high school kids are when they like someone….

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he just barely dodged an attack.

"Hn" Hiei grunted standing in a defensive stance.

"I don't want to fight. Not over this"

"Then back down" Hiei took a step towards him.

"I mean it Hiei. I don't want to fight. Not over Kuwabara"

That stopped Hiei in his tracks.

He should have known that the one person who would eventually figure out how he really felt about his Kazuma was the sly fox.

Yes, Hiei thought of Kazuma as his, he never called him Kazuma aloud in case he slipped up and said _'my'_ Kazuma.

Hiei had never spoken up out of respect for his sister.

However, since nothing had happened between Kuwabara and Yukina, and she knew about his love for the man, (and that she was his sister), he felt that it was time to speak up.

But seeing Kurama flirting with him had enraged him to no end.

He had hoped he would find him alone so they could talk, but he knew somehow that it wouldn't be that easy.

Nothing ever was easy for him.

He always had to fight for what he wanted, and now he would have to again it seemed.

"Kurama, are you saying that you will step away or that you want to fight in a different form for him?"

Hiei's question shook Kurama to the bone.

He had not expected him to be so blunt about it.

"I am saying that nothing had happened. I have never flirted with him until today. If he wishes it, he is yours Hiei. I respect and treasure you're friendship and don't want anything to become between that"

Kuwabara was sitting on the bench, wide eyed watching the two of them.

He was shocked, he got it now…

But how had he never noticed…

He liked the shrimp, and he had always gotten pissy when he picked on him for that reason.

Hiei was the first guy he liked… And when he found out that Yukina was his sister he had called everything off, although they were still the best of friends.

Yukina had smiled at him when he told her he liked her brother, and he had known her well enough to know there was something she was hiding behind that smile…

He was sure this was it…

"Guys" he said standing up, "This is stupid. Karama, I like you but not like that. I appreciate your beauty as much as the next, but, I'm not… into you like that"

Both Kurama's and Hiei's eyes went wide.

"Right now, you both need to let me heal your wounds. Then, if you don't mind Kurama, I need to talk to the shrimp" Kuwabara voice held a tone he didn't use often…

Authority.

It poured from him as he spoke and both the demons took a small step back unconsciously…

They hadn't noticed just how strong his powers were getting until now.

Kurama was healed first then took off home to change, promising to meet them both tonight at the temple.

Kuwabara had to take Hiei's shirt off him to heal the wound on his shoulder.

He sat behind him cross legged with his hands over the wound, concentrating.

Hiei felt when his powers were draining out, so without thinking he placed both his hands on his knees and started feeding him some of his Ki.

"Thanks" Kuwabara said.

"Hn" Hiei replied

Kazuma let out a small sigh and kept talking, he didn't like seeing him like this… granted he was no where near as freaked out as he had been when he was hurt by the dragon's flames, he was still worried.

"You know, I am surprised…. I thought you hated me" he told the dark haired man before him

"Then my facade worked" was the reply

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Me... Why me Hiei?" he said softly

"You are loyal, almost to a fault. You stick to you're ideals no matter what happens. You will put yourself in danger to save another… You have honour…." Hiei trailed of when he realised he had just said that out loud.

"I knew you weren't all bad" Kuwabara smiled to himself "And to think I thought you were a jerk when we first met."

"First impressions are deceiving"

"Done" He said, he moved so that he had one had on each of Hiei's shoulders "I have one more question"

"And what might that be?" Hiei asked as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked but before Hiei could reply, and using speed he wasn't known for, Kazuma had captured his lips.

They stayed in the park talking for hours.

They really had a lot in common.

The main thing right now though, is how everyone would react…

The watched as the sun went down, and then they walked hand in hand to thetempleGenkaihad left them, and where Hiei and Yukina called home.

"You ready for this?" Kazuma asked as they paused in the doorway.

"Well, we can team up and kill 'em all if they annoy us" Hiei replied, making him laugh.

Hiei pulled him into a kiss, before they walked into the unknown….

Kurama had obviously kept his mouth shut, because when they walked in, almost everyone went silent.

"Finally" Yukina said as she walked over to hug both of them. "It's about time"

"How are you?" Hiei questioned her as she hugged him

"I am well." she responded with a smile "But, that's is not the important issue right now"

He gave her a small glare, knowing she wanted answers he wasn't ready to give to her.

Kazuma was thinking the same thing besides him, shooting Hiei a look he got a smile in return.

"I like the way you think" Hiei said knowing that the other male was thinking of running off somewhere with him to hide "But no doubt they wouldn't allow that"

"Well then, I guess we are stuck with your plan then"

"Hn, I guess we are." He replied, his hand resting on his katana just in case.

"Guys chill" Urameshi said "Just because we are shocked doesn't mean we aren't ok with this"

Both the males laughed, "Detective, do you really think it matters what you think?" Hiei spoke

"Well…" he replied

"We don't care what you think" Hiei told him

"We just don't want to be interrogated for answers" Kuwabara added.

"If we promise not to ask questions, will you both stay?" Kurama asked for the first time.

"Maybe" they both replied in unison.

"I understand that you will want time together to sort things out before answering questions. But if you both promise to talk to us when you yourselves have spoken, then we will agree not to push you for answers" the red head bargained with them

"I don't know" Kazuma said "What makes you think that either of us believes that. You might be able to agree with those terms, but Urameshi never would"

"He's right, the detective isn't known for his subtleness" Hiei added.

"Hey" Said man cried out "I can be subtle when I want to be! And I will agree with the terms if I can add one of my own"

"Depends on what your condition is" Kazuma said, once again showing his authority.

"Well… it's … I…" he stumbled

"Just spit it out!" Hiei growled, Kuwabara placed a hand on his shoulder 'calm' he thought to him, somehow knowing he would hear him.

Hiei did calm down, but not fully.

Kazuma kept his hand on his Firebug's shoulder; Hiei laid his hand over his in return.

No eyes in the room missed this little show of affection.

Yusuke swallowed and then told them "I just want you both to know one thing… If either of you hurt the other, you will answer to me"

"We know" Kuwabara smiled.

(A/N: I may try adding more to this if I get enough GOOD reveiws lol ^_^... This was hard to writte, but think I did ok... I dedicate this to every Hieibara fangirl! or fanguy... if ther are any...)


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****do not own YYH... Sadly...**

**I make no proffit iff this in anyway...**

**Please R&R... Feedback is always good :-)**

**This chapter goes out to all Hieibara lovers **

**But in particular, I would like to dedicate this chapter to ChuBerry, My _awesomesauce_ beta, who did not beta this as I wanted it to be a surprise...**

**So please forgive any mistakes, I will fix them as I find them ^_^**

**Ok, enough from me, on with the show.**

**Chapter two**

Both men were still standing in the doorway, ready for a quick escape.

They took two steps into the room and separated, Hiei going to the window, and Kuwabara going to his favourite couch.

Yukina sat across form him, Kurama sat on the only other couch in the room.

Yusuke was still standing… he looked around and the plopped himself down on the floor where he was standing.

"When did you return home brother?"

"Today" Hiei looked out the window as he spoke to his sister "I told that bitch she can go to hell. I am not going to keep being her errand boy. I gave her an ultimatum. Either she wants an heir or she wants an errand boy. She told me to be her heir I had to stay in Makai. I couldn't do that so I walked out"

"Wow! So you really aren't her heir any-more?" She queried

"Well, if I know that scheming bitch as well as I think I do, this is all part of a bigger plan" He informed her

"Oh. Any idea what her plan is?"

"I have a few ideas, but we will see" was all he said.

After that they caught up on things they had missed.

Hiei was the first to notice that Kazuma was a little quieter then normal.

'What is it?' he spoke to his mind.

'I can sense something is wrong… I just don't know what that something is'

'Do you have a general direction of where things are wrong?'

'That's what strange thing… I think it's me'

"What do you mean?" Hiei spoke out loud interrupting Kurama, who looked up as Kuwabara answered

"I mean that something has been off for a few days now and I still can't place my finger on it. But something is defiantly not right"

"What are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"I have had the feeling something is off for a few days, and the thing is… I think it's me… I mean, it's like I know what's wrong but yet I don't" Kuwabara told him.

"Do you know what made you start thinking that there was something wrong?" Kurama asked

"Yeah. I was arguing with my sister and she said something to piss me off. So I told her I was going out, and she didn't say anything… she always says something. Wether it is for me to be careful or to take a jacket or whatever, but she said nothing at all. It was weird."

"Have you noticed anything else?" The redhead probed him or more information.

"Not really" Kuwabara said after thinking for a moment.

"What do you mean by not really? Explain fully" Hiei said from the window sill, looking at his Kazuma.

"Well… People have been listening to me… doing what I ask… no questions asked…. That's not normal. You guys know that"

He stopped at Hiei's smile.

Cocking his head to the side he locked eyes with him "What?"

'Just admiring you'

"Don't lie, Hiei"

"Hn" said demon snorted "You don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Urameshi interrupted

"I am disappointed detective. I thought you would pick up on it when your best friend is changing" Hiei said looking back out the window.

"Changing how?" Kurama asked

"You can't see it either?" he sounded almost angry at the red head

"I know what you mean" Yukina spoke up "You mean that his spirit energy has been changing. It is not only stronger; it also has a distinct demon vibe to it, which also means that someone in his family at some point was a demon"

"Indeed. It was one of the first things I picked up on when I came back" he said still looking out the window "I can't pick up enough of the demon energy to pin point what kind of demon. I just know that it's there." He turned his head and looked at his Kazuma "We can always see Koenma though. He would most likely be able to tell you more"

"I'd like that" Kazuma replied.

"Ok, this is weird… Is everyone I am friends with a demon?" Urameshi asked of no one in particular while staring at the ceiling.

No one answered but Yukina, Kurama and Kuwabara started laughing, even Hiei cracked a small smile at that one.

Later that night Hiei was walking Kuwabara home.

"So, If I really do have demon blood in my" Kuwa said looking to his partner "Which I don't doubt... Will I...?"

"Change like Yusuke did?" Hiei finished for him

"Yeah" The tall redhead nodded.

"I am honestly not sure" Hiei answered, his brows drawn down in deep thought. "If I had to take a guess I would say it is most likely. When the demon within you is released it will bring about the change of your ancestors."

"I am not sure I even want to know..." The ginger haired man sighed.

Hiei put his arm out to stop the taller man, standing in front of him he searched his eyes for a moment before asking "What is it that you are afraid of? You know that we will all be here for you"

"I know, it's just that..." Shaking his head and sighing he continued "it's just that I am worried about Shizuru, she is my sister, which means she will be affected too. I may be able to handle the change, but Shizuru's not as strong as she seems. What you see is just the front she puts up to hide how she really feels inside."

"She will be fine. It might even be an idea for you and her to stay at the temple with Yukina for awhile." Hiei looked at his partner and saw the doubt written on his features "Kazuma, look, things will work out for the best. Even I have noticed that our group always seems to come out on top no matter what gets thrown us"

Kuwabara didn't reply for a few minutes, and when he did, he stopped and pulled Hiei to him.

"You may be right about that, but look at how many people have been hurt both mentally and physically in the processes. I don't know how much more of this I can take"

Looking up, the shorter of the two tightened his hold "You don't have to face anything alone, you never did, Yusuke will always be there for you, so will the fox, I may not have been here in body, but in mind I was"

"That's just the problem though Hiei. Yusuke is busy still trying to fully smooth things over with Keiko, and Kurama is always studying or of doing some kind of experiments. They have their own troubles and I don't want to burden them with more"

Hiei snorted watching him threw slightly narrowed eyes before speaking "Fine, so they have their own lives... You could have contacted me"

"How? To do that I would need to go to Yusuke or Kurama and then they would ask why I wanted to talk to you, and if it was really a good idea, and then they would make me tell them why, so in the end I would wind up burdening them either way"

"You have thought about this before" Hiei stated

"Yeah, I have. I almost asked Botan, but it would wind up the same in the end... Besides, I wasn't sure if you would have even cared enough to listen back then" the taller yet younger of the two admitted.

They walked the rest of the way to the Kuwabara siblings household in a comfortable silence, well that is until they got there and found Shizuru sitting on the steps in tears.

Kuwabara ran down the path and picked her up without a word, he carried her up the stairs and dug in his pocket for the key, he fumbled in his haste and trying to unlock the door and dropped they keys.

Hiei stepped in and did it for him, following as he almost ran down the hall to her room.

Kuwabara set his sister down on her bed, the tears still flowing, he slowly untangled her arms which had wrapped around him so he could stand.

Moving into the bathroom he got a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

He sat behind her and pulled her to his chest, he took two pills from the container and grabbed the glass from the side table.

"Come on Shiz, Take these for me" He said softly.

After a moment she did as he had asked, she didn't speak nor did the tears stop although she was quite, you could feel her pain and sorrow.

Hiei stood in the doorway watching as Kazuma took care of his older sister, looking up the younger male spotted him "Anti depressants, she also has tablets to help with panic attacks and sleeping tablets" He looked back at his sister and sighed "She hasn't been the same since the whole dark tournament fiasco. She was fine at first, but slowly, she got worse ad worse. Which is why I am worried about how all this will effect her, with her panic attacks and her worrying about me all the time, I'm really frightened about how this new information will effect her."

He watched as slowly Shizuru fell asleep, he had always thought of her as a strong woman, to see her like this made him feel angry at the gods for allowing this to happen to her.

Kuwabara laid her under the blankets and placed the glass and pills back away, he turned the light off and closed the door behind him, pulling Hiei into a hug.

"Can we go see Koenma now? I want to find out how this will effect her and if there is anything that can be done for her. I can't lose my only family"

Although shocked by his words Hiei simply agreed to take him now, he knew that they would have time to discuss his family later, he had honestly no idea that he had no-one other then Shizuru, he just assumed that she was the only one hat cared enough to support him, but no he could see that it was because they were all each other had left is the reason they went out of their way to be there for the other, why they pushed each other so much and yet no matter what words were said, they were always there.

Indeed it all made sense now... Now if only the trip to Koenma would be as revealing...

**A/N's**

**I will add more too this, but I am unsure as to when I will do so...**

**this chapter was herd for me to write as there are so many things I wanted to put in...**

**So these next few chapters may take awhile to get uploaded, and they might be a little slow.**

**but stick around and find out whats oing on...**

**What's going on with Shizuru and meeting with Koenma in the next chapter :-)**

**Thanks to all those who have read this!**

**Also check out my Hieibara comunity named - none other then - Hieibara :-)**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed the first chap!**

**Much love to you all...**

**Miki (DarkDragonDreamer)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ****do not own YYH... Sadly...**

**I make no proffit iff this in anyway...**

**Please R&R... Feedback is always good :-)**

**Chap three**

On arrival at Koenma's they found the palace in chaos.

Ogre's were running all over the place... well more so then usual.

"Jorge! I need those documents pronto!" Koenma screamed out as they stepped into his office. "Oh, it's you two" he said when he saw them.

They sat in silence as they waited for Koenma to finish what he was doing... which really was nothing except waiting for paper work, but if they were rude to him now, he mightn't help, and Hiei didn't want to threaten him, not over this.

After a few minutes, Jorge came in with a large file "Sorry sir. Botan just found them" He said then disappeared.

Shockingly, Koenma didn't yell at him, he just looked through the file, he spoke after a few minutes, still looking over the files "I know why you are here. You want to know if I can tell you what kind of demon blood you have"

"Yes" Kazuma nodded although it was a statement and not a question.

"Well Kuwabara, it seems that you are a spirit Elemental. All Elementals have at least one affinity. You and Shizuru are both Spirit Elemental's, but that's all that's the same. Shizuru's second element is water. It is hard for any elemental to control water, and although she has an affinity for it, now that both of your demonic energies are coming forth, it is slowly eating her. Even Elemental's with it being the first or only element have troubles with it. She will have to be kept under constant watch. I recommend doing this at Genkai's. At least there she can still see her friends rather then being stuck here. Now you on the other hand are an interesting case. There has not been an elemental like you in millennia."

Kuwabara held his breath and Hiei placed his hand over his, as Koenma finally looked up, he smiled sadly and continued "Kuwabara, you are the only Elemental in five millennia to be born with an affinity for three elements. You have spirit which you know how to use, but with more training, you could do so much more. Your second affinity is for Fire, and your third affinity is for air. Now with your second and third elements, fire being your second will be your next strongest. You will be able to use it, but most likely, it will be hard to control, which also means that air will be even harder for you to control."

"What I want to know is why didn't you tell us about this before hand?" Kuwabara asked

"I honestly thought you knew. It is only now that I have gone through your file that I realise you had no idea. You joined the team by will, so I never looked over your file before. Kuwabara, I am sorry, had I known I would have told you sooner"

"Save it" Kuwabara said standing up "You will send Botan with any and all information on Elementals to me as well as my sister and my files. I want to read them myself, not have you give me what information you chose to"

Koenma simply nodded in awe and watched as he turned and walked out, Hiei following after a moment.

It was a quite walk back between the two until finally Kuwabara spoke "Hiei? Would go go ahead to Genkai's and inform her of the situation. I am going to go home and pack a few things for Shizu and myself, then head over with her"

Hiei nodded and disappeared, He may not have wanted to leave his side, but he would check in with him if he took ore then an hour, with that in mind he headed to find the old master.

Meanwhile Kuwabara had gotten home to find his sister in one of her better moods.

He explained what was going on and that Botan would bring the files, they both packed their bags and headed off half hour later.

They had just pulled up at the bottom of the stairs in Shizuru's car when Hiei contacted Kuwabara.

_'Kazuma?'_

_'Hiei? Everything ok?'_

_'Just checking that you are Shizuru are ok and to let you know that I am going to Makai to tell Mukuro that I am taking leave for awhile'_

_'Oh. Well, we are fine. Shizuru is having a good day so we drove to Genkai's. In fact we are just walking up the stairs now. And so you know, you don't have to take time off. I understand it's your job Hiei'_

_'Nonsense, I will be here for you and you can't change my mind on this. Genkai knows and has prepared rooms for you. I will be there as soon as I am done with Mukuro'_

_'Fine I won't argue with you, __this__ time. I'll be waiting for you'_

With that the line was severed.

Shizuru looked at him and smiled "What was that all about? You looked like you were a million miles away"

"Talking to Hiei" he told her honestly, realising she still had no idea that they were together as she didn't remember what happened at all.

"So, you finally told him?" she asked smiling

He told her what happened between Kurama, Hiei and himself.

"Way to go little bro" she smiled hugging him as they stopped on the top of the stairs. "It's about time you told him" (Shizuru found out... after he and Yukina had spoken that is).

He just smiled at her and they held each other for a moment.

"About time you two showed up" Yusuke interrupted them "You just missed Hiei a little while ago" He tacked on at the end

"I know" Kuwabara smiled, "He'll be back" was all he said as he grabbed his sisters arm and walked inside with her, both ignoring the look of shock on his best friends face.

"Wait..." He called following them in "How did you know?"

Both the siblings just laughed at him and made there way to the living room where they could hear Genkai and Yukina talking.

"Hi" Shizuru said as she entered

"Hello Shizuru, it is good to see you again. You to Kazuma" Yukina smiled, while the old lady just nodded her hello's.

"Hello Yukina, Hey Genkai. Thank you for allowing us to stay" the ginger haired man smiled when once again the old master simply nodded and lit a new cigarette.

After showing them the rooms they would be staying in, Yukina went to make dinner and Shizuru went to lie down for awhile, Yusuke left to see Keiko, apparently they had a date, but he promised he would be back afterwords, and he told him that he would be bringing Kurama with him. Kuwabara had just nodded, barely paying him any mind at all.

Kazuma had been that worried that he hadn't even realised he had missed lunch until Yukina had said that she was going to cook. He was sitting on the couch with the pink haired lady watching him. It started to bug him after a few minutes so he spoke up.

"Something wrong Master Genkai?"

"Not wrong. But I am curious. When Hiei was here He told me what I needed to know.. not much more. Perhaps you would enlighten me?"

So he did. He didn't go into details about Shizuru, but he told her everything else.

"So why is it that from what I have been told, everyone seems more worried about your sister then you?" She asked when he had told her all that Koenma had told him.

"Shiz hasn't been well for awhile now. She is on anti-depressants, she also has tablets for her anxiety and sleeping tablets. I know you need that information in case I am not here. Sometimes she wont take them, but be calm and persistent and she will... eventually."

"How long and what brought it on?" the master asked softly.

"Well, she has had problems sleeping now and then for as far back as I can remember, I think it was before our parents deaths..." She raised her eye brows but did not interrupt, this was news to her, she had no idea they were alone...

"As for the anxiety tablets, she got put on them when I first started getting into fights all the time. And then after the dark tournament she was put on the anti-depressants. It really all comes down to me" the tall teen admitted. "At first I thought it was to do with that guy that blew up the stadium, but after talking to her, I found it it was her worry for me that caused the depression and the anxiety"

After he spoke, they sat in silence, only talking to wake Shizuru, even through dinner they were relativity silent only talking to ask for something.

Once dinner had been finished, the elder Kuwabara went to bed while the younger helped clean the table, no-one knows where the old lady disappeared to.

"Is she really that bad Kazuma?" Yukina asked as she dried the dishes

"Yeah" He sighed "I wish there was more I could do for her, But I am the one that caused this... What makes it worse is she won't allow me to stop because it is what I love, but I fear that one day I am going to be the cause of her death... I hate this. All I want is for her to get better. And now, with these new powers I am so much closer to losing her and I am at a bigger loss as for what to do"

"I am sorry Kazuma, I wish there was something I could do to help" Yukina said in that soft voice of hers

"Don't worry about it" He said, pulling out the plug as he finished washing up "If I can't do anything, I doubt any one else can"

Half an hour later saw Kuwabara sitting in the lounge, channel surfing while eating cookies from a bag.

"Kazuma?" Hiei asked softly as he entered the room

He didn't answer, but he did tilt his head back over the couch to look at him, and upon seeing him, he rose an eyebrow.

"What?" His love all but growled

"You look good" was all he said.

Hiei wasn't wearing anything special.. in fact, it was what he wasn't wearing the had the taller running his eyes over his counter parts body.

Hiei was with-out his cloak, and Kuwa wasn't going to let the chance pass him by, it wasn't often anyone got to see Hiei without his cloak unless he was fighting.

Hiei smirked and walked forwards a few steps so he was only a few feet from the taller man.

Kuwa turned around so he was kneeling on the couch, he reached out and pulled Hiei to him, giving him the chance to escape if he wanted to.

He kept one hand on his waist, the other slowly made a path up his arm and around his neck, he used it to pull him closer, and into a deep kiss.

Hiei was surprised that Kuwabara was being so open when anybody could walk in on them at any moment, not that he minded... In fact he was glad that he felt comfortable enough with him to instigate.

Hiei's hands found their way to Kuwa's shoulders and griped them gently.

That was how Yusuke found them not long later

He walked in with his usual cockiness only to stop and stare wide-eyed, wanting to leave but unable to turn away.

"Enjoying the show Detective?" Hiei asked when they finally parted for air, foreheads gently resting together, nosed touching.

Yusuke's mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice "Don't ask me crap like that Hiei, You guys are the one's making out in the living room!"

"Urameshi, stop being an ass and either come in or get lost" Kuwa said, eye's still locked with Hiei.

Yusuke snorted when Hiei moved to kiss Kuwa again, at his snort Kuwa shot him the bird and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist.

"Whatever" Urameshi said as he walked in and grabbed the remote to the TV and started flicking through the channels.

The next time he looked over he found Hiei curled up around his best friend on the couch, smiling Yusuke flicked the channel thinking 'they really do compliment each other'.

**(A/N's) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**please let me know what you think of the story thus far :-)**

**Hoping to update this in abiut a week at tops ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
